


New Frontier

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Set after the episode Dark Frontier. The Borg Queen is after Seven of Nine, unwilling to let her go back to Janeway so easily. As the Queen exacts her revenge on Janeway and Seven, who will prevail? (Thanks to KMPithie for prompting me again!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KMPithie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMPithie/gifts).



> Sorry I disappeared for a few days, y'all. I got put on a new medicine and I didn't sleep for 3 days straight. The first sleepless night I stayed up writing this. I usually write well when sleep deprived but then I was up too long and my brain went all wonky. But I finally got some sleep so I'm gonna start posting what I have written so far.

 

As Seven of Nine regenerated, images and voices swirled through her cortical node as she processed the last few days. The Borg Queen...the way her spine had wiggled before her body was assembled...cold flesh on her face... _At the core you are still mine...You believe that Voyager liberated you from the Collective. Did you really think we would surrender you so easily?_ Then her captain's voice in her head. _Seven of Nine, we're searching for you. Try to hang on_...her captain showing up in the Queen's chamber with a phaser rifle. The relief she had felt, to see Kathryn Janeway had not been assimilated. The relief when Kathryn took her away from the Borg, again. When she stepped into her alcove and Kathryn set her regeneration cycle. _Sweet dreams_... Then the Queen's voice in her head again. _At the core you are still mine..._

“Regeneration cycle complete.”

Seven opened her eyes with a gasp, looking around frantically, half convinced she was still on a Borg cube. She stepped out of the alcove and directly into the captain's arms.

“Easy, Seven, I got you,” Kathryn said, hugging the blonde tightly.

“C-captain,” Seven gasped. Her eyes felt warm and when she reached her hand up to her face it came away wet.

“I am malfunctioning,” she said, feeling herself start to shake.

“You're crying, Seven. It's okay.”

“I do not cry. Borg do not cry.”

“You're not all Borg,” she reminded her, squeezing her tightly. Seven was still shaking and feeling the captain's arms around her made her feel strange.

“I...Captain...I feel...scared.”

“It's okay, Seven. You're safe now. Come to my quarters and let's talk,” she said, releasing her.

“I can't, I...have work to do,” Seven said, wiping the tears away and straightening up.

“You're off duty until tomorrow. Come with me,” she said, putting a hand on her arm.

“Is that an order, Captain?”

“Does it have to be?” Kathryn asked, her face falling slightly. Seven's chest felt strange.

“No. I will comply,” Seven said, looking down at Kathryn's hand on her arm.

Seven followed Kathryn to the turbolift. When they reached her quarters, Kathryn went over to the replicator.

“Coffee, black,” she said, then looked at Seven. “Coffee, Seven?”

“Okay,” she said. Kathryn's face brightened and she repeated her order.

“Come and sit with me, Seven,” Kathryn said, carrying the coffee over to the couch. Seven sat next to her, even though she preferred to stand. She accepted the cup from Kathryn and sniffed hesitantly. It smelled bitter, but it smelled like her captain, like Voyager, like home. Preferable to the metal sour scent of the Borg vessel she had been on.

She sipped the hot beverage and coughed slightly as it burned her throat. But it made her feel warm inside, like when the captain had her arms around her.

“Well?” Kathryn asked expectantly, grinning.

“It is...strong,” she said uncertainly.

Kathryn laughed, pressing her knee against Seven's as she did. The warmth spread through Seven's stomach, settling in her lower abdomen.

“You might like it better with cream and sugar, some people do,” Kathryn said, moving to take the cup from her.

“No,” Seven said, not wanting to lose the physical contact. “I like it.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Kathryn asked, leaning back against the couch, drinking from her own cup.

“You know what happened,” Seven replied uncomfortably.

“The Borg Queen contacted your alcove. She threatened you.”

“She threatened _you_ – Voyager. She said if I came willingly she would spare Voyager. It seemed a logical trade. Although...I expected to be re-assimilated.”

“Seven,” Kathryn said, sitting up and placing a hand on her arm. “If anything like this happens again, you come to me, okay? You don't have to deal with things alone. I'm your captain but I'm also your friend. And I don't want you...sacrificing yourself for some misguided notion of loyalty. We need you, Seven – _I_ need you. And I'll fight the Borg anyone else who tries to take you away against your will. Understand?”

Seven nodded and her eyes felt wet again.

“Come here,” Kathryn said, setting her cup aside and pulling Seven into a hug. “I'm partially to blame. I knew something was wrong with you before we left Voyager. I felt it in my gut.”

“Perhaps it was indigestion?” Seven joked weakly, then buried her face in Kathryn's shoulder as she felt the tears begin to fall.

“Shh...you're okay,” Kathryn said, stroking her back.

“You came back for me. I did not think you would come back for me,” Seven sobbed. “I still do not know why you did. I threatened to betray you. I threatened to assimilate you.”

“You didn't mean it. When you said you wanted to stay, I knew you didn't mean it. You didn't want to be a drone again.”

“I was scared,” she admitted, her voice muffled by Kathryn's command tunic. “So scared.”

“You're okay now. I've got you,” Kathryn said, hugging her tightly. Awkwardly Seven put one arm around the captain, the other still clutching her coffee cup.

When Kathryn released her finally Seven took another drink of her coffee. The warmth in her stomach was decidedly pleasant.

“I can see why you enjoyed this beverage, Captain,” Seven said shakily, wiping her face with the back of her human hand.

“It's an acquired taste,” Kathryn said with a small smile. She reached out and wiped a tar from Seven's pale face with her thumb. Her gray eyes met Seven's until the younger woman looked away.

Seven gazed at the floor, sipping her coffee occasionally.

“Something is still bothering you, Seven, what is it?” Kathryn asked gently.

“Something she said...it is irrelevant,” she said, shaking her head.

“The Queen?” she asked and Seven nodded. “If it's bothering you, Seven, it isn't irrelevant. Not to me.”

“She said that...even though you removed my exoplating and made me look human...At my core I will always be hers.”

“That's not true, Seven.”

“I do not wish to be hers. I am yours.”

Kathryn's cheeks flushed faintly but Seven didn't understand why.

“You are an individual,” Kathryn corrected. “You do not belong to anyone. You're here because you choose to be. You're a member of my crew because you choose to be.”

“Yes,” Seven said, pleased. “I choose to be yours.”

Kathryn blushed harder.

“When you say it like that it-”

Her explanation was cut off as the ship rocked violently with weapons fire.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Immediately the lights flashed with a Red Alert.

“Captain to the Bridge,” said Chakotay's voice as Kathryn jumped up, Seven right behind her.

“On my way, Commander,” Kathryn said.

“A transwarp conduit opened off our port bow – it's a Borg sphere,” Chakotay reported as they stepped off the turbolift.

“Not again,” Kathryn groaned, taking her seat. “On screen.”

A Borg sphere appeared on screen.

“They're charging weapons,” Tuvok warned.

“Full power to shields,” Kathryn ordered and braced herself as weapons fire rocked the ship again.

“Shields at 75%,” Tuvok reported.

“What do they want now?” she muttered.

**“** _**We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your-** _ **”**

“Not today. Return fire,” she ordered.

“Direct hit,” Tuvok reported. “Their shields are at 30%.”

“Fire again.”

“ _ **Surrender Seven of Nine or you will be assimilated.**_ **”**

“No way in hell,” Kathryn retorted, glancing over her shoulder at Seven who was gripping the railing with both hands.

“Tuvok, photon torpedoes, target their engines.”

“Their engines are offline,” he reported after he fired.

“Good. Mr Paris-”

“We've got another conduit opening behind us,” Harry reported. “It's a cube.”

“High yield torpedoes at the ready,” she commanded.

_**“We are the Borg. Return Seven of Nine or you will be-”** _

“Fire!” Kathryn snarled.

Torpedoes shot forth, exploded, leaving a large hole in the cube.

“The cube has been disabled,” Tuvok reported.

“Good. Tom, get us out of here, Warp 9.”

“Aye, Captain,” he said and the ship jumped to warp, stars streaking past the view screen.

“Harry, I want you to go help B'elanna modify our shield generators using the Hansen's multiphasic shielding techniques,” Kathryn said, standing up. She could see Seven was still gripping the railing. Her Borg-hand had left a dent.

“I can assist-” Seven began, releasing the rail.

“I'd like to speak to you in my ready room first, Seven,” Kathryn said, motioning for her to follow.

 

“I can help modify the multiphasic shielding. The Queen already possesses my father's designs. Their thoughts are one,” Seven said as she followed the captain into the ready room.

“Are you okay, Seven?”

“I am undamaged,” she answered, quirking her ocular implant.

“That's not what I mean.”

“I do not plan on crying again. The Borg Queen is coming after me. I am...not surprised,” she said. She felt nervous but she didn't want Kathryn to know.

“...Can you work from here?”

“Captain?”

“Call me crazy but...I want you near me. I'd rather have you here than in Engineering. Can you work with B'elanna from here? You can use my computer.”

“...That is acceptable,” Seven replied, exhaling slowly. The thought of being near the captain eased her anxiety some.

“Maybe I can help,” Kathryn said, leaning over Seven's shoulder as the blonde logged on to her computer.

Seven tried to focus on the shield designs but couldn't. She could feel the captain's warm breath on her ear, smell the scent of coffee every time she exhaled, the sweet scent of her auburn hair. It made her feel strangely warm inside but it also made her head swim.

“I cannot concentrate with you in such close proximity, Captain,” she said, flustered.

“Sorry, Seven,” she said, blushing faintly. She went around the desk, grabbed a chair, and pulled it around to sit beside her.

“Better?” she asked.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Sorry. I didn't think the Borg got distracted,” she teased with a slight grin.

“Yes, if only you could breathe your coffee breath into the Queen's ear, it may drive her to distraction,” Seven joked.

Kathryn looked at her oddly then laughed. Seven smiled faintly then returned her attention to the shield modifications.

The next several hours were spent working on the shield specifications while Voyager dodged Borg ships. They worked through the night. Kathryn drank eight cups of coffee and Seven drank two, the last one with cream and sugar which she found she _did_ like better than black.

Kathryn yawned for the 22nd time a little after 03:00 and Seven stopped the equation she was working on.

“Captain, you should rest,” Seven said. “I can continue without you.”

“No, I'm fine. I just need some more coffee.”

Seven put her hand on the captain's arm as she started to rise.

“The last two cups have only increased your heart rate with no discernible affect on your work output or energy level. You need rest, Captain. The ship needs you alert,” Seven said softly. Kathryn looked as if she would argue, then she smiled weakly, putting a hand over Seven's.

“You're right, Seven.”

“I usually am,” the Borg replied.

“I'll just take a cat nap on the couch, in case I'm needed on the Bridge. You'll wake me if you need anything?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“I mean it, Seven,” she said, touching her shoulder as she stood.

“Yes, Captain.”

From the corner of her eye Seven watched the captain kick off her boots and remove her command tunic. She folded the tunic and placed it on the couch, then lay down with her head on it.

“Computer, dim the lights to 15%,” Seven said and the computer beeped in compliance as the lights dimmed.

“But you're working,” Kathryn protested.

“My ocular implant allows me to see in almost complete darkness. Rest, Captain.”

“Just a short nap,” the redhead said with a yawn, stretching out on the couch.

Seven returned to the equations as her captain began to snore softly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Seven worked on the new shield plans, messaging back and forth with B'elanna, until they had it ready. She knew she would have to wake the captain to implement the new designs but she felt reluctant. She spent several minutes watching her. Captain Janeway asleep was a sight Seven found she enjoyed. Asleep her captain relaxed in a way she never did while awake. Her face looked younger, her body seemed small and fragile. Seven was overwhelmed with a sudden fierce protectiveness and affection for the auburn-haired woman who had rescued her from the Borg...not once but twice now. She was surprised by the strength of these feelings and a little scared. She had never felt anything like this before.

 _Another part of being human, no doubt,_ she thought as she gazed at the sleeping captain. _So much is new to me. Everything is so frightening...but at the same time exciting. And it is all because of you._

A beep on the console reminded Seven of the situation they were in. She cleared the message from B'elanna, telling her to get her Borg butt in gear, and went to Kathryn's side.

“Captain,” she said softly, touching her cheek.

 _So soft_ , Seven thought in silent amazement.

Kathryn's gray eyes flew open with a gasp.

“Oh! Seven,” she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “I was having an awful dream.”

“I am glad to have to wake you then,” Seven said, feeling another rush of affection for the sleep-tousled captain. “We are ready to implement the new shield technology. We will have to take the shield generators offline for 10.2 seconds. We need you on the Bridge.”

“Of course,” she said, stretching. Her back popped and Seven looked alarmed.

“Does that hurt?” the former drone asked.

“Not any more than it usually does,” she answered wryly, then smiled. “Don't worry about it, Seven. It's part of getting older. Hand me my boots will ya?”

“Yes Captain,” Seven said, grabbing the captain's boots then kneeling to put them on her.

“Seven you don't have to do that!” she protested, blushing, but Seven ignored her.

 _Such small feet_ , the blonde mused, zipping the boots up. When she was done she stood and stepped back. Kathryn was blushing as she stood and pulled on her command tunic.

“Come on, let's go,” the captain said, brushing gently past her.

 

“What's our status?” the captain asked as they stepped out of her ready room.

“It's been quiet the last two hours, Captain,” Chakotay said, moving so she could take her seat.

“Seven and B'elanna are ready with the shield modifications. We'll have to take our shield generators offline for 10 seconds-”

“10.2 seconds, Captain,” Seven corrected.

“10.2 seconds. I want to make sure our weapons are at full power.”

“Aye, Captain.”

A short while later B'elanna hailed from Engineering.

“All ready here, Captain.”

“Go ahead, Lieutenant,” she said.

“Shields are offline,” Tuvok reported. “Nothing on sensors.”

In her head, Kathryn counted the seconds. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi-_ Then before anyone could react she felt the pull of a transporter beam as she was transported off of the ship.

When she materialized, she was inside of a Borg ship. She was immediately grabbed by several drones. She struggled but could not break free.

“Resistance is futile,” said a chilling voice and Captain Janeway found herself face to face with the soulless eyes of the Borg Queen. Kathryn let out a cry as something sharp was pressed into her neck.

“Captain!” a voice cried and Kathryn jerked her head to see Seven of Nine, also restrained by drones. Her heart sank.

“No, don't!” she shouted, fighting as one of the drones pressed something into Seven's neck.

“Relax Janeway. She is not being re-assimilated. It is a neural transceiver,” the Queen said, her mouth contorting into an inhuman smile.

“Where is my crew?” she demanded. She only saw herself and Seven in the chamber.

“They are irrelevant. I only wanted you and Seven of Nine,” the Queen said, closing her eyes as she received information from the transceiver.. “Our thoughts are one...and what thoughts my little drone has been having!”

“Leave her alone, get that off of her!” Kathryn snarled, trying to jerk free of the drones.

“How fascinating. There are so many benefits to having a collective mind. Did you know she's falling in love with you, Janeway?”

Sheer surprise stopped Kathryn from struggling and she looked at Seven. The blonde would not meet her gaze.

“Seven?” Kathryn said softly, overcome with emotion. She never thought Seven could feel that way about her. She was so young, so new to humanity. Did she even understand?

“She did not understand until now,” the Queen said. “Now she understands perfectly. And you, Captain. For shame. A Starfleet officer shouldn't harbor such lustful thoughts about a subordinate.”

This time Seven looked up in surprise. Kathryn felt her face burn.

“I haven't- I don't – I mean, I-”

“Now, Captain Janeway. You cannot _lie_ to me. Our thoughts are one,” the Queen said, tapping the neural transceiver on Kathryn's neck. “You have been lusting after my drone for months...imagining her naked, writhing beneath you...her breasts in your mouth...touching yourself in your quarters late at night, crying her name as you climax.”

Kathryn couldn't even look at Seven. She was mortified. She wondered if it were possible to die of embarrassment. Part of her wished the drones would just assimilate her and get it over with.

“What is the point of this?” she heard Seven asked angrily. “Have you decided to talk us to death rather than assimilate us?”

“Your sense of humor could still use some work, Seven of Nine,” the Queen said, walking over to her and placing a hand on Seven's face. “Would you prefer assimilation?”

“No!” Kathryn exclaimed. “Leave her alone, dammit!”

The Queen glanced at her, her eyes glittering cruelly.

“You wish you could touch her like I do, don't you Janeway?” the Queen said, stroking her face. Seven closed her eyes. “And you, my little drone. You can't pretend it is your captain touching you. You are still mine, Seven of Nine.”

“I am _not_ yours,” Seven flared, opening her eyes. “I am...an individual.”

“You think you belong to her, don't you?” the Queen murmured, trailing her cold metal hand down Seven's neck. “But I _made_ you, Seven of Nine. You may look like them but at your core you are mine.”

“Leave her alone!” Kathryn said as the Queen stroked Seven's pale neck.

“I can see why you like her. You've made her beautiful, given her hair, clothes...”

With one finger, the Queen slit the front of Seven's biosuit, exposing her breasts.

“Isn't this what you wanted to see, Captain Janeway? My drone?” the Queen murmured, continued to cut the fabric until she pulled it away from Seven's body.

“She isn't yours!” Kathryn growled, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Look at her, Janeway,” the Queen said and one of the drones grabbed her head, forcing her to look up. She caught a glimpse of pale flesh before closing her eyes tight. She refused to violate Seven's privacy.

“Privacy?” the Queen echoed her thoughts aloud. “You have her regenerate in the Cargo Bay, where anyone can see her. She has no privacy. You yourself have watched her while she regenerates. _Look at her_ , Janeway, or you will be assimilated!”

Kathryn felt the assimilation tubules against her neck and her eyes flew open. Seven stood fully nude before her. The drones no longer held her, but Seven knew better than to move. She had her hands clasped behind her back in her usual at-attention stance.

“You have imagined her like this, haven't you Janeway? She is not ashamed, see? She does not care if you look. Modesty is a learned trait. She does not possess it.”

It was true. Seven was gazing steadily at her. There was no shame in her blue eyes. She did not attempt to cover herself.

“And hair. Useless and irrelevant,” the Queen said, pulling the pin from Seven's blonde hair and letting it tumble around her face. Kathryn had never seen her with her hair down before. _She's absolutely stunning_ , she thought.

Then the Queen grabbed a handful of blonde hair in her fist and Seven let out a cry of surprise and pain. The Queen raised her other hand and it transformed into a sharp instrument.

“What if I cut her pretty hair, Janeway? Hm? Would you still love her?” the Queen asked.

“Don't!” the captain protested, then winced as the Queen sliced through Seven's hair, leaving it cut close around her ears.

“You still think she is beautiful, don't you?”

“Yes,” Kathryn whispered, feeling the threat of assimilation tubules still at her neck.

“Louder, Janeway. Do you love her?”

“Yes,” she said, looking directly into Seven's blue eyes, figuring if they were going to die or be assimilated, she may as well tell the truth. “I love you. I've loved you for a long time.”

“Captain,” Seven said softly and the Queen turned and slapped her hard across the face.

“Silence, drone. You know, Janeway, that underneath this flesh she is still Borg? See?” the Queen said and Kathryn winced as she cut Seven's chest, the wound revealing a metal plate. “She is still Borg. Without her cortical node she would die. Without my implants in her body she would die. She is still Borg.”

“I don't care,” Kathryn whispered, seeing the pain in Seven's eyes.

“No? What would it take for you not to love her, Janeway? What is I...violated her?” the Queen asked, pressing her hand between Seven's legs.

“Stop it! Leave her alone!” Kathryn shouted as Seven tried to move away and was grabbed again by two drones.

“Did you think she was a virgin, Janeway? She is not. At least, her hymen is not intact. Little Annika Hansen came to us with so many useless organs, we had to remove them somehow,” the Queen said, her hand still between Seven's legs. “Do you remember, Annika?”

Kathryn saw tears in Seven's blue eyes as she remembered the horrors inflicted on her. Kathryn felt her own eyes sting with tears.

“Can you cry, Annika?” the Queen whispered, touching Seven's face with her other hand. “Are you that _weak_?”

“My n-name is Seven of Nine,” Seven said, her voice shaking.

“I know who you are,” the Queen said, pressing a finger inside of Seven, making her cry out in pain. “I _made_ you, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. You are _mine_.”

“Stop! You're hurting her! Please, stop!” Kathryn begged, feeling tears flow as she struggled against the drones who held her. The Queen paused and withdrew her hand. Seven clenched her thighs together and let out a strangled cry.

“Would you take her place, Janeway? Hm?” the Queen asked, approaching Kathryn. She reached out and touched her face with the hand she had touched Seven with and Kathryn saw blood.

“Yes,” Kathryn said, feeling desperate. “Do whatever you want to me, just please let Seven go!”

“Captain, no!” Seven protested, struggling.

The Queen laughed cruelly as she cut away Kathryn's uniform. Kathryn forced herself not to move. She would not allow Seven to be hurt more. She would endure this for her. She could handle whatever the Queen would do.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Insomnia is kicking my butt up and down!

“Why are you doing this?” Seven demanded angrily of the Queen. “What purpose does it serve?”

The Queen ignored her as she pulled off the tattered remains of Kathryn's uniform.

“There. How could you think someone as young and beautiful as my favorite drone would ever want you? Look at you. You are old. Your skin is wrinkled. Your breasts sag. Your stomach is – to use your own word – flabby. Look at her, Seven of Nine.”

“I will not,” Seven retorted, her eyes closed.

“Do it or you will be assimilated,” the Queen threatened and one of the drones holding her pressed its assimilation tubules against her neck.

“Irrelevant,” Seven stated, and the drone penetrated her skin.

“Seven for god's sake you can look!” Kathryn proclaimed. “My modesty isn't worth being assimilated over!”

Seven stubbornly kept her eyes closed.

“Please, Seven, look at me,” Kathryn said softly, not knowing how she would be able to bear seeing Seven reassimilated.

Finally Seven opened her eyes and the drone holding her withdrew the tubules from her neck. Her eyes roamed Kathryn's body and the captain felt her face burning. Everything the Queen had said was pulled from her own mind, her own insecurities.

“Oh...she's curious about you, Janeway. She thinks you are beautiful. She wonders what it would be like to touch you.”

Kathryn looked up and met Seven's eyes. She could see the truth reflected in the pools of blue. Seven loved her.

“Come here, drone,” the Queen ordered and the drones holding Seven pushed her forward. “Touch her.”

“No,” Seven said, trying to pull away.

“You must comply.”

“I will not comply!” Seven retorted.

“You touch your beloved captain...or I will,” the Queen said and Kathryn closed her eyes as the Queen's cold metal hand stroked her breast.

“Do not do that!” Seven said angrily.

“Are you jealous, little drone? How...human of you. They have made you weak.”

“She is not weak!” Kathryn said, then winced as the Queen pinched her nipple painfully. “Seven, don't listen to her.”

“Why not? Wouldn't you rather have her touch you than me? Hm?” the Queen asked. “You cannot deny it. Our thoughts are one. You want her to touch you and she wants to touch you. Touch her, Seven of Nine. Feel how soft she is, how warm, how...human.”

“No. To do so without consent is...wrong,” Seven said, clenching her fists.

“Seven,” Kathryn said, desperately wanting the Queen's cold hands off of her body.

“Captain?” Seven asked softly.

“She does not like me touching her,” the Queen said, stroking her hand down Kathryn's stomach. Kathryn flinched as the Queen's hand trailed through the curls between her legs.

“Enough,” Seven said and Kathryn felt a warm hand on her chest. She opened her eyes to see Seven's hand on her skin, right over her left breast.

“What do you feel, Seven of Nine?” the Queen asked.

“Her heart. Beating beneath my palm,” Seven whispered. “I feel her lungs filling with air. I feel...warm skin...freckles...”

Seven trailed her hand lightly down Kathryn's breast and the captain shivered. Seven's hand was warm and soft and even under the circumstances her touch was arousing. She saw Seven's face blush faintly pink as she brushed lightly over Kathryn's nipple and it hardened. She pulled her hand away suddenly, looking confused.

“Why are you making us do this? What purpose does it serve?” she asked the Queen.

“just observing humanity,” she said with a smug look, then her face fell. Suddenly, the vessel shook.

“Voyager,” the Queen growled.

Seven and Kathryn shared a look.

“They will be deal with,” the Queen said smugly. “Now, Seven of Nine...I want you to assimilate Captain Janeway.”

“Never!” Seven said, stepping backwards. The drones grabbed her again and one forced her arm up. The Queen grabbed her arm and began to manipulate her wrist implant while Seven struggled.

“No! Please!” Seven said, sounding panicked. “Do not do this, please.”

“Resistance is futile,” the Queen said and activated Seven's assimilation tubules, then forced them into Kathryn's neck.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fragmented memories and emotions flooded Seven's cortical node as her implant received data from the captain. The information was stored in her cortical processor, to be sorted through later, the next time she regenerated. She forced her eyes open as Kathryn fell to the deck, nanoprobes swimming through her bloodstream.

“Captain!” she cried and the Queen released her so she could kneel next to her. Kathryn's skin was already turning gray when Seven felt the pull of a transporter beam.

They appeared in Voyager's medical bay and for a moment no one moved – the Doctor, Tom Paris, and Commander Chakotay all stared at them. Seven angrily grabbed a sheet from the nearest biobed and wrapped it around her captain, her own nudity not an issue.

“Doctor she's been injected with nanoprobes, you have to neutralize them,” Seven said to the Doctor, pulling the neural transceiver from her own neck with a wince. The EMH leapt into action, helping Seven get the captain onto a biobed. A starburst implant had already appeared on Kathryn's cheek. Seven touched it gently. _I did this_ , she thought. _My nanoprobes did this._.

“This will slow the assimilation process until I can synthesize a neutralizing agent,” the Doctor said, pressing a hypospray to the captain's neck. “Are you alright, Seven? Your hair, what-?”

“I am undamaged,” she responded absently, holding Kathryn's hand while the Doctor removed her neural transceiver.

“Just naked,” Tom Paris said with a grin.

“Get out of here,” the Doctor said, ushering the gawking men towards the door.

“I need a report on what happened,” Chakotay protested.

“You'll get one after I examine my patients, now go. This isn't a peep show,” he scolded and the men left.

The Doctor turned to examine Seven with a tricorder but she waved him away.

“Help the captain, please,” she said anxiously.

The EMH looked surprised at her use of the word please.

“Don't worry, Seven. I'll synthesize an agent to deactivate the nanoprobes,” he said, walking over to his computer. “The pattern for your biosuits is still in the replicator.”

“Thank you,” she said, not taking her eyes off of Kathryn as she walked over to the replicator.

“How did you and Captain Janeway come to be naked on a Borg cube?” the Doctor asked as he punched commands into the computer. “Are these _your_ nanoprobes, Seven?”

“It is...complicated,” she answered as she took her silver biosuit from the replicator, wondering how she was going to explain. She wasn't sure what the captain would want her to say.

“You're wounded,” he said, noticing the cut on her chest as she stepped into her biosuit. She picked up the dermal regenerator and repaired the damage herself.

“Is the captain going to be okay?” she asked, zipping up her biosuit.

“She'll be fine, Seven,” he assured, replicating the hypospray he needed. She followed him back to the captain's side anxiously and watched as he pressed the hypospray to her neck. Seven put her hand over the captain's as the Doctor removed the implant that had appeared on her cheek.

Seven sat by her captain's side. When Kathryn's skin started to return to its normal color, Seven breathed a sigh of relief. When Kathryn's gray eyes fluttered open, Seven felt her eyes grow warm like she might cry again.

“Wh- Seven? Oh...” Kathryn said, her face turning red.

“I am sorry, Captain,” Seven said softly.

“Shh. It's okay, Seven,” she murmured, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Doctor, I need clothes.”

“I'm not clearing you to return to duty until you're rested and the deactivated nanoprobes clear your system. 48 hours at least,” the Doctor said.

Kathryn tried to muster up one of her famous 'Janeway glares' but Seven could tell her heart wasn't in it.

“Can I at least rest in my quarters?” Kathryn asked.

“You can return to your quarters,” the EMH said with a nod. “You can wear Sick Bay pajamas just dump then in the replicator when you're done. Can I ask-?”

“No,” the captain said, taking the pajamas he offered. Seven stood by her side, not looking, as Kathryn got dressed. The Doctor gave them both new combadges.

“I will make sure she returns to her quarters safely,” Seven stated when Kathryn was finished getting dressed.

“You need rest, too,” the Doctor reminded her. “I don't want either of you on duty for 48 hours.”

Seven followed Kathryn wordlessly out of Sick Bay. Neither of them spoke or made eye contact as they stepped onto the turbolift. Kathryn tapped her combadge.

“Janeway to Chakotay,” she said.

“Chakotay here. Glad to hear your voice, Captain. Are you alright?”

“The Doctor's taken me off duty for the next 48 hours. Are we clear of the Borg?”

“Yes, Captain. B'elanna and Harry have got the multiphasic shielding online and we high-tailed it out of there as soon as you and Seven were on board Voyager. I think we're safe.”

“Thank God. I'll get my report done after I've gotten some rest.”

“Of course, Captain. Sleep well.”

“Thank you, Commander. Janeway out.”

When they reached her quarters, Kathryn motioned for Seven to follow her inside. The captain sat on the couch with a groan. Seven stepped over to the replicator and got them both a cup of coffee. She handed Kathryn a cup as she sat down next to her on the couch.

“I'm sorry, Captain,” Seven said softly as she sipped her coffee.

“Please, Seven, after what we just went through I think you can call me Kathryn. And I'm the one who's sorry.”

“I assimilated you,” Seven said. “Kathryn.”

“You didn't, you didn't want to, I know that. I'm sorry for...all the things she said and...oh Seven,” she said, touching the Borg's short blonde hair. Tears filled Kathryn's eyes and Seven set her coffee cup aside to pull the captain into an awkward hug. Tears leaked from her blue eyes as she buried her face in the captain's auburn hair.

“I never meant for you to find out how I feel, Seven. I certainly never meant for you to find out like that. I'm so sorry,” Kathryn said, putting her arms around Seven.

“Why, Kathryn? There is a lot about humanity I still do not understand, however...it seemed like love is not something one should apologize for,” she said softly, pulling back slightly to look down into Kathryn's gray eyes. “And I do love you. Very much.”

“Oh Seven,” she murmured, touching her pale cheek gently. “...I want to kiss you, but I don't know if I should.”

“You should,” she replied. “Please.”

She dipped her head and they pressed their lips together sweetly. Shyly, Seven swept her tongue across Kathryn's lower lip.

“You taste like coffee,” she murmured. “Only better.”

Kathryn chuckled and leaned her forehead against Seven's. They stayed like that for a moment until Kathryn sighed.

“I can still feel her hands on me,” she said with a shudder.

“Perhaps a shower would make you feel better?” Seven suggested, thinking she could use one herself.

“Good idea. Will you join me?” Kathryn asked, kissing her briefly before standing.

“Of course, Kathryn,” Seven said, wincing as she stood.

“Are you alright?” she asked, concerned. “Are you hurt?”

“A little,” she admitted.

“Where?”

“...Between my legs.”

“Oh honey...I'm so sorry,” she said softly, pulling Seven into an embrace. “Do you want to go back to Sick Bay and let the Doctor-”

“No,” she protested quickly. “No I am fine. My nanoprobes will repair the damage.”

Kathryn hugged her tightly, fighting tears again as she recalled what the Queen had said about violating Annika. It made her feel sick to think of it.

“Come on. Let's go get clean,” Kathryn said, leading her through the bedroom to her bathroom.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you want to take a hydroshower? I know you prefer baths,” Seven said, glancing at the bathtub.

“No, a sonic shower. I want to get clean quickly. I'm exhausted,” she said, stepping out of the pajama bottoms. Seven automatically looked away. “It's okay, Seven, you can look at me. You've already seen me naked.”

Seven looked back at her as Kathryn pulled the pajama top off over her head. She recalled in perfect detail how it felt to touch her bare skin, how her heart beat rapidly under her palm. It made her stomach feel warm and her face.

“Are you blushing, Seven?” Kathryn asked with a faint smile. “I thought you weren't modest?”

“I was remembering how it felt to touch you,” she replied bluntly. “It made me feel...warm.”

“Warm?”

“In a good way, I think. Here,” she said, placing a hand over her lower abdomen where the warmth had settled. “It is not unpleasant.”

“Would you like to touch me again?”

“If you'll let me,” Seven said shyly.

Kathryn smiled and stepped forward. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Seven, reaching for the clasp of her biosuit.

“Allow me,” Seven said and easily peeled off the biosuit.

“God, you're gorgeous,” Kathryn whispered, then blushed. “I guess you already know what I think.”

“And you know I think you are beautiful, too,” Seven said. “Although I thought, until I saw you, that beauty was irrelevant.”

“I think that may be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Seven,” Kathryn said. Seven felt pleased with herself, as she had not known it was a sweet thing to say but she was glad her captain thought so.

Kathryn activated the sonic shower then pulled Seven close to her. She kissed her again, then put her arms around her. Seven returned the embrace and just held her. She rested her chin on top of Kathryn's head as the shower blasted away the dirty feeling that came from having been touched by the Queen.

“I'll teach you about baths another time, I think you'd enjoy it,” Kathryn said as they stepped out of the shower.

“I would enjoy a bath with you, Kathryn,” Seven said, bending to pick up her biosuit. She grimaced as a sharp pain shot through her vagina.

“Seven, you're hurting... I have a dermal regenerator if you want me to take a look,” she offered. “If you are comfortable with that.”

“That is far preferable to returning to Sick Bay,” Seven said, relieved. She did not mind Kathryn looking at her.

“Come lay on the bed and I'll get the dermal regenerator from my desk,” Kathryn said, walking into the bedroom. She put on her satin nightgown, which Seven had seen her in before but now found more interesting. She liked the way it hugged her captain's hips and she wondered what it felt like. It looked soft.

She lay back on the bed that smelled distinctly of Kathryn. She liked the feel of the sheets on her bare skin, something she had never experienced before. She was marveling at the sensation when Kathryn returned.

“Uh, you have to spread your legs, Seven,” Kathryn said awkwardly. Seven complied absently, stretching her arms out to feel more of the sheets. When Kathryn's nightgown brushed the inside of her thigh, she lifted her head in surprise.

“That makes me feel...strange,” she stated, brushing the inside of her leg against Kathryn's hip.

“Strange how?” the captain asked uncertainly.

“Warm again here and here,” she said, touching herself between her legs. “There is wetness.”

“Arousal.”

“I am aroused? It is...pleasant,” she decided.

“It's supposed to be,” Kathryn replied with a faint smile. “I'm going to touch you now so I can see where she hurt you, okay?”

“Yes,” Seven said, laying her head back down. She felt Kathryn part her labia with her soft fingers. Seven gasped softly at the sensation and felt more fluid produce between her legs.

“You have a slight tear. I'm going to fix it, okay?”

“Yes,” Seven said, putting a hand between her legs to assist, parting her own labia. As Kathryn ran the dermal regenerator between her legs, Seven decided that her own touch did not feel as good as Kathryn's.

“There,” Kathryn said, setting the dermal regenerator aside. “All better?”

“Yes,” Seven said, touching herself curiously. The fluid she was producing was warm, and slightly sticky. She spread it around, finding this to be a pleasant sensation.

Kathryn stared at her a minute, her mouth dry, eyes glazed over.

“S-Seven, what are you doing?” she asked, not moving from between the blonde's legs.

“Exploring. It is new and it feels good,” she answered somewhat innocently. “You do encourage me to explore new things.”

“I do,” Kathryn said, transfixed as Seven began to stroke her own clitoris. She bit her lip as she watched and pressed her thighs together to quell her own arousal.

“I would enjoy your touch more, I think, Kathryn,” Seven said, moving her hand away and looking up at her captain.

Kathryn held her breath as she carefully cupped Seven's mound and they both gasped softly. She ran her fingers along the wet slit and when she reached her clitoris, Seven arched her back.

“I...I like that,” she said breathlessly.

“May I do something else you will enjoy?”

“Yes. Please,” Seven said earnestly, parting her legs more.

Kathryn chuckled and knelt between her legs. She grasped Seven's thighs, pulling her towards the edge of the bed, and licked the length of her slit, tasting her.

“Oh!” Seven cried out in surprise and Kathryn looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow. “Y-you were correct. I do enjoy that.”

Smiling Kathryn lowered her mouth to lick her again. When she stroked Seven's clit the Borg moaned.

“K-Kathryn,” she gasped, arching her back again, pressing her sex harder into her mouth.

“Easy, Seven,” she murmured, then flicked her tongue into her tight opening. She couldn't believe how wet she was. Seven whimpered desperately as Kathryn thrust her tongue inside of her, lapping up her juices.

When she replaced her tongue with one finger, she fastened her mouth over Seven's swollen clitoris. Immediately Seven's legs began to tremble. She cried aloud and Kathryn felt her walls clench and fluid gushed around her finger as Seven came hard.

“Kath...Kathryn,” Seven gasped as the captain withdrew her finger, and came to lay beside her.

“How was that?” she murmured, drawing the trembling blonde into an embrace.

“I enjoyed that. Very much,” Seven whispered, then kissed her. “May I...touch you, Kathryn?”

“Anytime you want to, darling.”

“I want to now,” Seven said, rolling her onto her back and swiftly removing her peach nightgown. “I have never done this before, Kathryn. I do not want to disappoint you.”

“It's a new frontier for me, too, Seven. Anything you do will be just fine. Whatever you want to do.”

Seven straddled her hips and gazed down at her adoringly. She placed her hand over Kathryn's heart again and smiled.

“You are even more beautiful when you smile,” Kathryn whispered.

Seven smiled wider and trailed her hand down to Kathryn's breast. She watched, fascinated, as the nipple hardened. She ran her thumb over it, then took it between two fingers and squeezed lightly.

Kathryn closed her eyes with a groan then gasped as she felt Seven's mouth on her breast.

“Oh my god, Seven!” she groaned as Seven began tracing her nipple with her tongue, teasing her. She tried to arch her hips but the Borg's weight was too much. Seven switched to her other breast, covering the other with her Borg hand. She flicked her nipple with one metal-tipped finger.

Seven teased her breasts mercilessly before trailing kisses down her stomach. Kathryn squirmed uncomfortably and tried to cover her stomach with her hands.

“Kathryn,” Seven breathed, coming up to kiss her. “Do not be self conscious. I love you. All of you. You are so beautiful.”

“I am chubby...old... Even the Queen said-”

“She is an idiot,” Seven declared. “ _You_ are perfection. One need look no further.”

Kathryn relaxed slightly and Seven began trailing moist kisses back down her body.

Seven parted her slick folds with one hand, playing in the wetness she found there before lowering her head to taste her.

“Mm...You taste wonderful,” Seven murmured, blowing lightly on her erect clit. Kathryn blushed then moaned as Seven continued licking her.

“Please, Seven, please – put your fingers inside me,” she pleaded.

“I will comply, Kathryn,” she said and Kathryn cried out as she pushed two fingers inside of her. She thrust in and out until she found a rhythm that had Kathryn squirming, this time in pleasure.

“Will you climax for me, Kathryn? Show me how beautiful you are when you orgasm,” Seven whispered.

“Oh God, Seven!” she cried as she came, her body stiff.

When she relaxed, Seven gave her a swift lick then laid back next to her, cleaning her fingers off with her pink tongue. Then she pulled Kathryn into her arms and kissed her.

“You're amazing, Seven,” Kathryn murmured. “I should have told you I loved you a long time ago.”

“I love you, too, beautiful Kathryn. I am yours. I choose to be yours,” she said softly, kissing her forehead. “You should sleep. The Doctor said you needed rest.”

“So do you. Will you stay with me, Seven?”

“I find that idea to be very acceptable. Computer, lights out.”

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks!   
> I'm off to get some sleep. Keep an eye out for a few more stories over the next few days. And as always, remember to Comment and Kudos - I always check!


End file.
